Lovesick Murderer
by testarossa
Summary: She loves him. She loves him so much, no one else can have h i m · • · And soon enough, he'll have no one else but h e r —•x x•— len ო rin
1. the end

**Title : Lovesick Murderer**

**Rating: T+**

**Summary: She loves him. She loves him so much, no one else can have him. Because soon, he'll have no one else but her. And in the end, that's all he'll need.  
**

ஐ

**a/n: okay here's your next yandere story you asked for because i love you guys so much. it's gonna be a long story i think.  
_A WORD OF CAUTION_  
although this isn't rated M and my descriptions are pretty vague, there will be blood and depending on your imagination, gruesome images  
turn back now if you can't handle it gosh!!  
the beginning (very) is slow but maybe it'll be worth it??? idk**

**ah oh also i got this idea from "FEAR GARDEN". tbh all of my fics come from a song. this story isn't based on it per say, but it will have some elements from there. hint hint.  
**

**ahem also i'm sorta fixing up "A Twisted Kind of Love" or whatever i called it with some uh "deleted scenes". i'm not done yet but i'll let you know when i am!  
ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY**

**

* * *

  
**

Most of the sunlight couldn't break through the cover of tall auburn trees that blanketed the crusted ground below them. Grass, bugs, and leaves crunched with every step they took into the noisy dim forest. One man laughed boastfully, stabbing at the ground with a stick, a branch he found a while back, as he led the small pack. The two younger people, who lacked the man's exact sentiment, lagged behind and had wryly smiles on their faces. They made sure to grin just a little wider when the man turned to them, joyful and excited.

One of the two asked, "How long do we have until it's all over?"

"I don't know. I just want to go home," the other answered in a low voice, then shivered. "Why did we come anyway?"

"Because, one, we didn't know we'd be hiking over _here of all places_. Honestly, if we actually knew, we wouldn't be here, right? And two, we were bored…"

"But not this bored, right?"

"Right…"

The leader halted in his tracks to gaze at them. "Why are you two so _slow_?! Hiking is an exciting thing! I can't believe the both of you are _way_ back over there!" Then he laughed loudly, just as they knew he would.

The two trotted a few steps to catch up and groaned. One placed a hand on their hip, "Hiking is fun, don't get me wrong. Trust me, I love it. But not in _here_."

The other person spoke, "Yeah, don't you know? There's always _something_ in here, namely _animals_… like, oh, I don't know, mountain lions? Coyotes? _Bears_?"

"You two worry too much!" the man laughed again. "And if there is, we'll run. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Right, I guess the other people who were attacked didn't run away. Or, maybe they did but they weren't fast enough. Let me tell you, _we_ aren't thrill seekers like you. We'd rather be safe. I mean really, you're the kind of person who'd rather be skydiving off a plane than having a relaxing afternoon."

Laughter, then, "Oh, look over there!" He pointed, and eyes followed. There was a dark circle in the distance surrounded by shadows. "…A cave? Ha, just what we need! Come on!" He started to take off, but the other person grabbed his arm, causing him to halt.

"W-Wait, didn't you hear what I _just_ said to you_? We, we, we_ aren't thrill seekers. With that said, I'm _not_ going near that cave!" The other person agreed beside her noiselessly.

"Oh come on you two, nothing can happen! Really!"

"Right, and that's why this area is… uh… _off-limits_? Because really, there's no danger here, right? Oh wait, there is!" She waved her arms to emphasize her sentence. "I mean, a cave? _Really_?"

The boastful one sighed playfully, "Alright alright, after we check out the cave, we'll leave. Okay?"

The other person scowled. "_Didn't I just say_—"

"Just a peek, then we'll leave. Promise," he finished with a smile.

The two looked at each other and one exhaled loudly. "Okay. Fine. Fine! Let's just get this over with." The very moment they finished their sentence, the boastful one took up both of the person's arms and dragged them along his trail like a child dragging their parent to a candy store. Leaves were kicked, shoved, and pounded on while on the path to the cave. Complaints, grunts, and laughter echoed through the calm wooded area.

Once there however, the environment around them suddenly became gray and moist. The woodland creatures, the birds, and even the insect noises that called so loudly now became deaf in their ears. No streams of sunlight broke through to light their way.

One of them felt a chill down their spine as they swallowed hard. "Hey, maybe we shouldn't…"

"Heh, this is pretty thrilling isn't it?"The boastful one laughed to break the unexpected silence, but it only made the three of them jump from the sudden loudness.

"Maybe we should go. This is pretty damn creepy." The person slid their arm around the boastful one's waist. "Right? We're here; you see the cave, so let's just go."

"Y-Yeah," the other person nervously agreed.

"No no, I said I wanted to _take a peek. _That means go inside and see what's in there. It'll be fine! Hey, if you two don't want to go in, you can stay out here. I'll go look. Heh, don't leave me now!" He pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and switched it on. Although it was still day, the light lit the surroundings so brightly as if it really were nightfall. The other two nodded without a word, and watched as the leader moved stealthily into the darkness.

Each soft step made a loud tap that resonated down the cave. His light flashed to every possible movement he could see or feel. Although the outside was quiet, the cave wasn't. Insects were squirming on the walls and ground, and all watched the human tread deeper and deeper.

Tap.

Tap.

Deeper and deeper he went. He felt like he could almost taste the blackness in his mouth and touch it with his hands.

Tap.

Tap.

The cave started to reek, and the deeper he went, the more the smell became rancid and almost insufferable.

Tap.

Tap.

_Crunch._

He looked down and saw that he stepped on a trail of maggots, and maybe a beetle or two (he couldn't tell, he was never the insect expert). He then focused on hearing other noises besides his own footsteps… Humming, buzzing noises entered his ear, followed by tiny crawling noises, and for a moment he swore he could hear many things eating at something. Pointing the flashlight down at the trail, he followed, this time avoiding the maggots. And not before long, he stopped in his path to raise the light up the maggot's trail and what it led to.

There was a bag.

He breathed out for what it felt like hours. Silly him, he thought, getting all worried. It was only a bag. An average grocery bag you could almost anywhere at any store. Someone must have thrown away some trash, he concluded. He inspected it; it was black, and worn, and…

The bag was ripped. Whether it was from someone else or it was just _that_ old, he couldn't tell. He'll just throw it away in a proper trashcan. He's such a recycle freak after all. The bugs weren't a big deal, he shrugged. The man flicked away some of the insects on the tie and proceeded to pick up the bag. He expected things like banana peels, cans of soda, and leftover foods to fall out the bag. However, only one thing fell out, and tilted to his direction.

He yelled.

* * *

_There's traffic on the 45 freeway up to the 96. And due to the sig alert, it will take a while for the traffic to clear up. And that's all from me, back to you Sonika."_

"_Thanks for the traffic update Miriam__..__. Yesterday__,__ a group of hikers came across a decapitated head in a cave located in the woods. When finding the head, the hikers immediately called 911. The same hikers are being held for trespassing an off-limit area. As for the head, forensics analysts have concluded that this is a part of what the officials call, 'The Lovesick Murders'. The head in question, which has been missing for four years, belongs to the body of ___________. Although they finally found the head, there are other parts of the body missing, namely the arms and one leg. As we all know, _________'s body was cut into pieces, and are either thrown around__,__ or hidden in places. In fact, it was the only body to be hacked apart multiple times__.__ The other bodies however, had common missing body parts__._

"_The arm and hands._

"_Officials are still searching surrounding neighborhoods for them, so their families can rest in peace__...__ The detectives are asking for any help on this cold case. If you have any information, please contact them at the number you see on the screen… In other news, our basketball team has broken a record this evening…"_

_

* * *

_

He heard crazed laughter reverberate from the stretched white hall. Not being surprised at this, seeing as this place is for such things, he smiled to himself peacefully. He's waited so long. He's waited for four years for this event. His heart didn't beat loudly, he didn't tremble at the thought or become nervous; he knew this day was coming sooner or later.

He licked his lips in anticipation.

He followed the laugh, and although there were about three people laughing (or even more), he knew _that_ laugh. The laugh he could never mistake for someone else's.

He stood outside the door with a smooth grin on his lips. The person on the other side of the door, however, was still laughing hysterically, unbeknownst to his presence.

He opens the door, and he's greeted by the sight of the person, wrapped in a tight straight jacket, lying on their back. Then, the person's smiling face instantly disappears, and they turn mute and wide-eyed at the very sight of him.

He smiled coolly, pleased by their shocked face.

"I'm back. Did you miss me?"


	2. her disease

The clock reads 2:55. I'm stuck in psychology class. It's Monday, the worst day of the week.

We are _all_ waiting for class to be over, no doubt. I look around and see pretty much half of the class squirming in their seats, yawning, and taking occasional quick glances to the clock. No one can ever keep still when school is over within five minutes. Of course, the clock doesn't care. The clock will not go faster every time someone looks at it. In fact, the only thing it'll do is go slower because you're bothering it.

"_Heh, you want me to go faster_?" The clock asks. "_Well guess what kid? I'll go even slower. Enjoy!_" And it will proceed to laugh at you when the teacher calls you out for looking at the clock too many times (even to a point where the teacher will cover up or even remove the clock. But that's in a different class).

See, I don't know what its deal is. I treat it with respect don't I? Like, in the morning. The alarm goes off and I slap the off button as soon as I find it. "Hey bro, tell me the time. I just woke up," I would tell it with half open eyes.

"_Dude, its 6:50! You better get up and go or you'll miss the bus!"_

Then I'd scramble to get off the bed but only end up tangled in my own sheets that gave me so much comfort. But I breathe out, "Thanks man!"

It doesn't matter in the end though because I'm still late for school.

But when I ask for one favor, just a tiny one really (fast forwarding time isn't that big of a favor is it?) it slaps me on the face and laughs.

Well, you better remember this, clock. One day, you'll need me, and I'll only laugh in _your_ face. Heh, how about that!?

"_Yeah good luck with that kid."_

I don't know, I think my alarm clock is more of a bro than the school clocks. These guys hate our guts. And not only that, but they're so plain. No personality what-so-ever. No, I do not count being an asshole a personality.

…I look at the clock again.

2:57.

It's laughing at me. Dammit…

The teacher is talking. She's talking about something I really don't care about, nor does it concern me. Not that it's anything _really_ important mind you, she saw the classes latest psychology test scores and now she's giving us this big lecture about it. See, I'm not one of those people who failed it. I'm actually pretty good in psychology. I don't know, I just find the mental health in people pretty interesting. You can know a lot about a guy when you know about psychology. I'm even thinking about making this a career. "Dr. Len Kagamine, psychologist P.D or something." Yeah, that has a nice ring to it.

Now, math on the other hand… That, I can't. I just can't.

In fact I'm not even going there.

…My eyes shoots back to the clock. 2:58. I can just cry.

Well while I'm here I might as well introduce myself. I'm Len Kagamine, freshman in high school. There's nothing really special about me other than my… er… interesting imaginations. I tend to stare off into space a lot… I'm a pretty cool guy, I have plenty of friends…

Uh…

I'm fourteen years young, still in the prime of my youth… uh.

Well I thought I had asthma before if that counts?

…Yes, I am pretty boring.

How awesome would it be to go on an adventure?

Suddenly, a giant metallic robot busts through the classroom, slaps the teacher from the floor to the nearby wall, and says unemotionally, "_Len Kagamine, you father was my enemy! Now, prepare to meet his fate!_"

I shake my head and say coolly, "_Just try_," and I unsheathe the legendary sword from my backpack, and it shines with its brilliance (even some of my classmate become blinded). I jump on top of my desk and smirk at the robot. "Come," I provoke it.

We clash! Then the school is destroyed.

See, awesome right? Unfortunately, my parents are still alive and well, and my dad is a mechanic. Well, it's not really _unfortunate_, but you know what I mean.

I place my head on the palm of my hand and softly sigh while the teacher goes off on a tantrum about how _hard _she worked on getting the lesson plan ready, how she spends _so_ much time on us, and so on. My eyes start to shift to other students in the class (oh look a guy digging in his nose) and suddenly I stop at one girl I can never get tired of looking at.

Miku.

Oh man, she's popular, she's hot, and she's everything every girl is not. I've been crushing on her since… uh well, since junior high school (or maybe even before that). I haven't gotten the courage to ask her out. I haven't got the courage to even talk to her. She just… takes my breath away, as terribly cliché as that sounds. She has long silky green hair tied into two pigtails, bright eyes, a cute smile, a slim body, and she got this fragrance around her… it kinda smells like green apples… Man. Too bad I won't be able to date her ever, since she's always in a relationship with _someone_.

She's twisting her hair around her finger indifferently while chewing on her gum, and from here, it's pretty hot. I can feel myself blush a little. The blushing becomes such a surprise to me apparently that some saliva gets in my air pipe when I breathe in. I cough out loud. I keep coughing, but this time softly and I'm trying to hold it in. How embarrassing is it to cough constantly while the teacher is giving a lecture to a quiet class? It's quite embarrassing. I stop for a while and, ugh God, my chest is burning ugh God dammit _ugh_. I cough loudly again. Miku turns around.

I freeze as I feel a chill up and down my body.

Oh God.

Oh geez.

Oh…

God I didn't mean to get her attention.

I'm still staring at her looking like an idiot (while my chest is jumping since I'm still trying to hold in my coughs ugh). She studies me up to a point where there should be a giant question mark above her head. Then… she halfheartedly smiles at me and waves a little.

Oh God she's waving oh God what do I do what do I do? I feel like a school girl who's meeting her most beloved celebrity. Not only did we share visual eye contact but she _waved_ at me! I'd flail right here and now if I didn't look like a total pansy doing so.

I… wave back. With a little more vigor than she did. Just a little, really. She smiles, and then turns back to the teacher. My heart beats against my chest so suddenly it kind of hurt (on top of holding the coughs in _still_ ugh). Oh God she _waved_ to me she actually _waved_ to me! This is better than her looking at me! I can just feel my cheeks redden more and more.

In the distance, I hear the school bells ring. _Finally!_

Oh, now I get it. School clock, you went slowly for this wonderful moment to happen right? Well then, good sir, I take back everything I said.

_Thank you._

Simultaneously, the class starts to get up, stretch, and leave the room eagerly. The once quiet and tense atmosphere disappears and replacing it is good ol' happiness. Through all that excitement I had forgotten to pack up before the bell rung… so I'm picking up my textbooks from under my desk when I see _her_ behind me, doing the same. I pause for a bit before collecting my math book.

Rin.

Rin is one of those people who sits alone all the time, and is always removed from classroom activities. She's… not very well liked. There's just something about her that ticks people off. Her anti-social behavior? Her weirdness? The bored look stuck on her face? It's always either one, or two, or all three… There are even rumors going around about her for no good reason. I hear the voices in my head:

"_She's eaten road kill before_!"

"_I heard she killed someone_!" Or, "_I heard she's planning to kill so and so_!" (That's a common rumor.)

"_I heard she does nothing at home but draw__.__ Like, she doesn't even watch TV!"_

"_I heard her parents ran away from her because she's so creepy!"_

And so on and so on.

But honestly, she isn't as bad as people think she is. See, I was one of those people who would want to do _nothing_ with her. The only reason why I know her better than anyone else is because of a project we had to do in junior high. I was absent for the day when assignment was given. When I came back, the teacher assigned me with Rin.

I begged her to change my partner.

I pleaded, "_Anyone! Heck, I'll even do it with that dumb kid who sits over there! Come on teacher! Anyone but her…_"

"_No_," she told me, "_Make it work or you'll get a zero for this project. It's worth thirty percent of your grade mind you_."

So, with no other choice, I had to make it work.

We sat side to side at one table. I read over the instructions while she just looked at the paper and avoided my face. She didn't say a word. And not before long, she got out her sketchbook and started to draw. Annoyed, my eyes slid over to her sketchbook. She can really draw, so why no compliment her? '_The perfect ice breaker_,' I thought, and told her that her drawings looked good.

Surprisingly, she blushed and smiled and even thanked me.

I… was shocked to say the least. That was the most emotion I've seen her show. I even showed it on my face at the time. I was just in _complete shock_. So, after that incredible life changing event, we did the project together. I learned that she has no computer at home; her parents are never home so she's lonely… So, every day after school, I came to her house for the work (which was really nice by the way). I wrote, she drew, and we got extra points for eye-pleasing presentation thanks to her. And I'd hate to say it, but we connected. She wasn't as bad as I thought.

But after that… well, we still don't talk much. We talk from time to time… maybe once a month at least but that's it. Mostly because of me. Why? Because I don't want people to know that I talk with her.

I'm a horrible person, I know. At least I admitted it.

"Len! What the heck are you doing man?" A familiar voice calls from the class entrance.

I blink, realizing I've been hanging from my desk, staring at Rin's empty one. She's gone.

Huh.

I finally pick up my math book and get out the classroom.

* * *

The hallways are crowded as usual, not like in a way that we all look like a giant can of sardines, but crowded enough. Wouldn't this be a good time to cough to my heart's content? Yeah, it's gone now.

"Dude, what took you so long to get out the classroom?"

I turn to see my friends shoulder to shoulder staring at me. They aren't really important, so I'll just call them Friend A, B, and C. Friend C asks, "Daydreaming again?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Dude, I wonder how the heck you even pass your classes with all the zoning out you do."

I can't help but feel that maybe he's making fun of me somewhere in those few sentences he spoke. I shrug. "Well, I bet none of you can imagine how my grade would be like if I _didn't_ daydream all the time."

Friend A kind of freaks out a little and waves his arms like a madman. "You'd probably be in AP classes man! Do you know how much my parents would love me if I was in those smart classes? Crap I'd be the shining jewel in their eyes instead of my younger sister! But no, I end up taking pre-algebra and crap like that."

Friend B says, "Even if you were smart, there's no way you'd last in an AP class. The workload and the students will tear you a new one. There's nothing but elitist assholes in there."

And that's the reason why I didn't want to take an AP class. It'll be full of those… snotty smart people…

I'd be laughing about a joke with a friend, and suddenly I'd hear a shushing sound from behind me.

"_Excuse me_," the nasally voiced student with glasses and a horribly pimpled face would say, "_Some people are trying to learn_!" And he'd turn back to this incredibly organized 5 subject notebook with every detail etched onto the papers and treats the teacher with upmost respect. And when the teacher is wrong, he'll go out his way to correct him.

A total geek.

I'm not even a jock and but if I see anyone like that I'd dump them into the nearest trashcan. I'm not tall or anything, but it's common knowledge that geeks have _no_ physical strength at all. Heh… let's see you calculate yourself out of this one you—

"Len!"

I jump and see a finger snap in front of my face. "W-What?"

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about," Friend C tells Friend B while crossing his arms.

Did I just miss out on a whole conversation? "Talking about what?" I ask.

"Nevermind, bro."

Well don't snap me out of my daydream for nothing! I was honestly enjoying the mental image! "Anyway, guys, wanna hang out at the restaurant today? I brought some money," I said as I tapped my pocket. The restaurant is where we usually hang out. It's one of those spots where some people from our school and others nearby go to chill at everyday afterschool.

"Nah," Friend A says, shaking his head. "I gotta do my homework for Kaito."

Kaito is one of the teachers here. He's the 'really cool but the class is really hard' kind of teacher. His work consists of reading a whole chapter (that alone is about 20 pages), do the end-chapter questions, then write a summary of what you learned (and that's about three paragraphs). And that's for each night. We'll actually read the _whole_ textbook by the end of the year. Anyway, Kaito is married to Meiko, the vice principle of the school. His wife is the complete opposite of him. Kaito has this chill atmosphere around him, pretty easy going. Meiko? She'll make you want to stab people in the face. It's _that_ intense of an atmosphere.

As for our principle… well, no one was really seen him or her. We don't even know what he or she looks like. It's kind of creepy. It can be _anyone_…

Friend A has to go see Kaito because that's what Kaito does. If you don't do the homework, or don't finish it, he'll make you come after school and do it. "_It's not to be mean, I just want you guys to pass_," he said when someone asked "_WHY!?"_ in a distressed voice. Isn't that nice of him?

And well, Friend A doesn't do homework. He's the type of guy who'd rather strip buck-naked during school rallies. He did, and probably he still does. But the last time he did, the campus security caught him, and they skid down the grass of the football field. Too bad he was face down on the turf. And turf isn't really that soft to begin with.

I sigh. "Dude, why don't you ever do your homework…?"

"It's too much man, I can't handle it!"

I turn to Friend B and C. "Are you two not in for the restaurant also?"

"Sorry man," Friend B apologized, "We're out."

What? "Aw, not you guys too!" Am I the only person who does their homework? "What for? Are you heading to Kaito's class too?"

"No. In fact, you should be doing it too."

I tilt my head and draw in my eyebrows. "Doing… what?"

"The project…" He stops talking in hopes that I'll get it instantly. The what? 'The project?' What project? I'm so confused. I must have shown it on my face because Friend B shakes his head. "The science project? Remember? In 's class… You're partners with Luka…?" He pauses. "Does that ring any bells idiot?"

What?

The… project? The…

Oh.

Oh…

_Oh_… the science project? Okay… but wait, "It's not due for another… month, isn't it? Why the heck are you starting on it so early?"

"Believe me," they turn their back to me, "It's better to start now than wait later. You know us! Well, see ya," he finishes as he walks away with Friend A and C.

I know them? Yeah, the knowledge that I already know that they'd start on it the day before it's due. I know them pretty well.

Well, with no one to hang out with, I slip on my backpack and start heading to the school entrance. But before I even take a step, I hear someone call my name.

"Len!"

I turn to the source of the loudest noise in the hall and speak of the devil. It's Luka running up to me, all plastic smiles. "Hey," she greets and giggles, "Um, look, about the project, can we start on it later?"

Luka is probably one of the most interesting individuals I've ever gotten the pleasure to meet, and not in a nice way. She's a decent chick, don't get me wrong, and she's pretty cute too, but not my type. At one moment, she's smart, and in the next, she's one of those ditzy 'teehee' girls. And I've noticed, only around me. I have a pretty good idea why too. "How _later_ is later, exactly?" I ask her.

"Well," she begins, "I'm going on vacation with a friend of mine to the mountains out of town, and that's about… two to three weeks tops." She giggles and rocks back and forth on the heels on her shoes. "Is that okay? Don't worry, when I get back, we'll do a lot of work! Unless, if you want to start on it by yourself?"

"No," I say immediately. If this is a group project, we're doing it together. I've fallen for this too many times.

Again, she giggles, "I knew you'd say that. You're so awesome Len. Well, sorry about the trouble. But hey, when we're together, there's nothing we can't accomplish right?" With her plastic smile still stuck on her face, she flexes the little muscles she has.

I nod silently and smirk a little, unsure. I don't even know her that well…

"Thanks a lot!"And with that, she runs off to the group of girls who, I'm guessing, were waiting for her.

Great…

My friends are starting on a project _I_ haven't even started on. What is the world coming to? Wait, going on vacation during school? Two to three weeks? What the heck? Is she living out there? Maybe I should start on it after all… I'll just… do a little bit… maybe…

Crap.

The urge to just do the whole thing by myself is rising.

* * *

Passing by the library was painful. But, I said I'd do this project with Luka so…

Outside, there's plenty of students hanging around the campus, sitting, lounging on the grass… The weather is pretty good today. It rained a couple of days ago so the air is still fresh and wet. The wind is calm when it blows, and the sun isn't burning my skin off for once.

Yep, beautiful weather.

Stepping down the stairs, I pause to see Rin ahead of me, alone as usual, under the shade of a tree. It's strange how there's no one within ten feet of her, like she had this aura of 'don't get near me'. And, also typical, she's drawing in her sketch pad again with a blank look on her face. It seemed that she noticed that I was staring, because she lifts her face up and stares right back at me. I'm tempted to go over and at least say hi, but that temptation quickly disappears as soon as it came when I see the green haired beauty walk by me.

I freeze again and stare.

Damn her! She's just so hot!

She smiles and waves again. But what's this? I heard a little giggle? Oh my gosh she giggled! And it was a cute giggle too! I'm acting like such a girl, I know it. But I'm not sorry.

Then!

She walks away.

Oh man today is just, the best, day, ever. Miku waved twice to me today. Maybe I'm finally making an impression on her? Heh, I can't keep the ladies away from me.

"_Oh Len! You're so cute_!"

I flip my hair all cool and sexy like. "_Oh babe, 'tis nothing_," and then I smirk my white-tooth smile with a single gleam emitting from it. The sun becomes blind. I rip of my shirt and suddenly I'm a buffet of manliness. "_Come get it girls…"_

"_Oh Len_…" And they all stroke my tanned muscles, giggling and moaning and—

"Hey kid! Move it!"

I break away from my imagination to see a senior and his girlfriend glaring at me. What's his problem? Just walk around if it bothers you so much.

"I said move it freshie!!" He shoves me from his path (more like he slaps my chest and I stumble out of his way but whatever, same results) and grunts as he takes his girlfriend's hand eagerly and walk off. "Oh, you're so manly!" His girlfriend says. "It's nothing babe," and he smirks his crooked yellow-tooth smile.

I roll my eyes. How_ lame_.

Wait, wasn't there something I was going to do? Hmm…

Well, I'm sure it'll come to me once I get home. I think it's about time to leave campus already. It's a nice day today, so I'll walk. I inhale, taking in the fresh air of after school and saunter off.

* * *

**A/N: school shenanigans before shit hits the fan yay  
like i said it'll be a sllloooowwwww beginning but in all due time my friends...........s............s  
like it? love it? h-hate it?  
oh and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY i love you all  
i'd love you even more if you review ;_;**  
**;_;**


	3. today, she

"Hey dude, I _dare_ you to go talk to her."

"No way man! I mean… just _look_ at her! She's so creepy… even when she eats it's disturbing."

"She's done eating, and look, watch this… No no, keep looking… There! She's starting to draw in her sketchbook again!"

"You know, the fact that you know that is pretty weird."

"Shut up."

Friends A, B, C and I are watching Rin from afar (it's not creepy okay. We don't do this… that often). She's sitting alone on a bench, surrounded by the shade from the school building with her discarded lunch over to the side. In her lap she has her trusty notebook, and her hands are slowly crafting art on the paper. Nothing new here, it's just what she always does. And us? We're just being assholes.

"Yo Len," Friend A whispers, "I dare you to go talk to her since this guy's too scared to do it again." He points to Friend B, who immediately punches his arm and tells him to shut up.

Okay, so we do this about once a month. Friend A dares one of us to go talk to her, and no one goes to do it but me. Every. Single. Time.

"Nah, I think she's okay without me talking to her." I say, shrugging.

I know what's going to happen next when Friends A shows persistence on his face. He pulls out a _five dollar bill_ from his pocket and waves it in my face, trying to tempt me. "I'll give you _five dollars_ if you last the rest of lunch break with her." The guys around me "oooh" at his offer. Then friend B whines about how he didn't offer _him_ five dollars.

Convincing me with money? How cruel! And yet, I always do it. A few minutes are okay but the whole break?! "Dude…!" I wheeze. Again, he bounces the money in my face and smirks. In spite of his taunting face, I glare at him as hard as I can. Damn him. Damn him so much. He knows I'll do almost anything for money, especially a _five dollar bill_. Damn him to hell. With little resistance, I say, "Fine! I'll do it!" I put out my hand for my money, but he shakes his head.

"No way dude, you gotta do it first. Then, you'll get your money."

Damn.

Him.

Biting my lips, I slowly turn to Rin, who hasn't moved from her spot at all, busily drawing in her book. I can feel a dark aura around her, something that says 'Don't come near me'.

I turn back to the guys, and they're smirking and sniggering at me, giving me gestures to go on. Sometimes I ask myself, why are they even my friends again? They're a bunch of jerks.

I spin back to Rin, and heave in the deepest breath I can manage. I exhale loudly (more like a really loud groan) and stroll over to her while dragging my feet. My shoes are crunching with every step I take to her like a countdown to my doomed lunch break.

Relax, Len. In the best situation, she'll leave me, and I win the money by default. No, that'll be the worst case scenario wouldn't it? Friend A might change the rules a little bit… something like "_Oh you didn't last the whole break with her no five dollars for you,_" which means, not only do I waste some of my lunch break, but also I don't get the money. Man this sucks. I'll really have to _talk_ to her the whole time, huh? Well, maybe it won't be so bad. It never is, but that's because I've never talked to her for more than ten minutes. I wonder, if I talk to her longer, will she reveal her secrets? Like, does she really eat road kill? If I ask that, is that considered rude or just stupid? I'll just go up to her and ask, "_Hey Rin, do you eat road kill_?" I'll probably get slapped in the face.

I look at my wristwatch, wondering how long exactly I'll have to talk to her.

I have thirty minutes left until lunch break is over.

Thirty.

_Thirty_.

The watch points and laughs at me like this is absolutely hilarious. I forgave you yesterday for the Miku moment, but don't think I'll forgive you for this. I stare angrily at it before stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Yes?"

I blink, and suddenly I see Rin in my vision, sitting, and just staring at me expressionlessly. No, not expressionlessly, she looked annoyed, angry even. Her eyes are practically knife-like. They're a piercing deep blue, like she's staring straight into my soul and stabbing it with her eyes. Her mouth isn't curved upward or downward, it's just a straight line going across her hard face.

This is going to be much, _much_ harder than I thought.

Despite that, I clear my throat haughtily and say, "Hey."

"Hello," she says flatly while she turns back to her sketchbook and goes back to drawing. "Are you here because of a dare again?"

I scratch my head, "Y-Yeah," and laugh a little to break the tense atmosphere. This is going nowhere already. I turn to the guys to see if they're watching, and they are unfortunately, with devious grins on their visages. Bunch of assholes, I swear. I once again clear my throat, then, "Mind if I sit down?"

She doesn't look at me. "Sure."

I take a seat, making a lot of noise while I do so, and look at her drawing.

One of the things that make Rin creepy are her drawings. She draws well, don't get me wrong. In fact, she can be a pro-artist if she wanted to; with all the details she puts in her drawings. But it's _what_ she draws that contributes to her uncanny manner.

She draws nothing but hands.

Young smooth hands, old wrinkly hands, tiny baby hands, cartoony hands, and realistic hands, even skeletal hands… always the human hand. There are some with a lot of detail, and some with little detail. There's a fist, there's one holding a cup, there's one shaking hands with another… and they are all detached. There are even some fingers around the page too. Even back then, when we worked together on the project in middle school, she drew nothing but hands. I just thought, "_Well, the hands are the hardest part of drawing, so maybe she's practicing_". Maybe it's true, as I am not an artist myself.

I told my friends this and they wondered if Rin has some kind of hand fetish. I rolled my eyes that them.

"Nice drawings," I commented, just like I did a couple of years ago. I hoped to get a reaction like I did last time, but instead I get something completely different.

She thanks me, but she doesn't look away or stop drawing.

I continue to talk, "So, um, what's with the hands? Is that all you draw?" I never had the gall to ask, but maybe it'll get her talking because, hey, maybe she's passionate about drawing hands. Usually, people can go on and on about how much they love or hate a certain subject, so maybe Rin will?

She stops drawing, but doesn't look at me, and answers, "I really like hands. They're beautifully crafted in a way that makes me awe…"

"Like a fetish?" It just slipped out my mouth. I really didn't mean to ask that! She finally looks at me and noises starts to escape my blubbering mouth. I recompose myself and hold my hands up just in case if she wants to slap me. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to ask that!"

But she slowly reaches out for my hand and holds it with her own. Her hands… they weren't cold or hard like I expected them to be. Instead, they are amazingly warm and soft against my skin as I can feel her fingers run across my hand. "Your hands, Len," she says, "Yours are perfect. Smooth and delicate, constructed brilliantly… scar-less, perfect in every way," She looks up at me, "It's not a fetish, by the way."

Hmm, for some, odd reason, I seriously doubt that. She still messes with my hands when I ask, "Do you think I should become a hand model?"

"Perhaps. But I'd rather if you don't show off your hands. Only_ I_ know how wonderful they are."

"…Are you sure it isn't a fetish? It's okay to admit it. One of my friends has a foot fetish actually. It's pretty gross, let me tell you. In fact, in his notebook, there's—"

"It's not a fetish," she says simply.

Well, that shut me up. "Alright…" I let her keep massaging my hand, because her own hands feel good. Then I say, "You know, your hands… are uh, 'beautifully crafted' too, Rin. Like," how did she put it, "So warm and soft and stuff."

To my surprise, she _chuckled_. "I call your hands perfect, and all I get is 'so warm and soft and stuff'?" Oh my goodness she's smiling a little, and oh my goodness she's… she's cute when she smiles a little and oh my goodness I think I'm blushing. Sure, she isn't a Miku (who is incredibly hot in every way possible), but she _is_ a cutie.

I suddenly snatch my hands away and place them in my pockets, then look away, attempting to hide my now rosy cheeks. "Well, uh, I'm not good with those artsy words. You know what I mean."

She "hmph'd" as she went back to her sketchbook, silently drawing once again. Now there's an awkward silence between us. I look at my watch. Fifteen minutes left… I look at the guys, and they're looking at me, then at each other, sniggering. Ugh. They are such horrible friends, I really mean it.

"How long?" Rin abruptly says beside me.

I give my attention back to her. "How long what?"

"How long do you have to stay?"

I sighed, "For the whole lunch break." Then I quickly added, "But uh, if you want me to leave, I'll go. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

She shakes her head, "It's fine. I like it when you talk to me. No one else bothers to."

"Well, I'd bother to talk to you as much as I want, but—"

"Your reputation, right?"

"Yeah." I told her before. She's scary, but she's a nice person, and I'd be glad to talk to her whenever I can, but geez, can you imagine how low my status will go? And if my status goes low(er), there will be a zero percent chance Miku will go out with me. And I'm pretty sure my friends will abandon me, and pretend they never knew me. _And_, I'll be associated with Rin. If that's not the worse part then I don't know what is. Although, I guess the 'never go out with Miku' is the worse part of it all. Whatever, all of the results are terrible.

"But why do you care so much?" Rin asks me. Then, she glowers a little at her drawing, knowing the answer. "It's Miku, isn't it?"

Rin and Miku have the _worst relationship_ and I mean it. They literally _hate_ each other, and this has been going on since elementary school. I don't know the details of it, but it's pretty intense. I, personally, don't know, and cannot comprehend why Rin hates Miku. Miku is perfect all around and a goddess, and Rin is… Rin. Maybe she's jealous of how Miku looks and acts and how she can get any guy she wanted. But can you really be jealous of someone so much that you'd_ hate_ them? Dislike, sure, but I'm talking about pure hatred. Like Miku killed her cat or something.

"She doesn't deserve _you_," Rin speaks with bitter contempt when she looks away. "You deserve better much than that."

D'aaww. One thing I like about Rin is how sweet she can be. Every time I talk to her, she gives me all kinds of compliments. I mean, how many people actually tell you that you deserve better than the _school hottie_? I feel like I can just go out to the world, rip my clothes off, and everyone will be amazed at my stunning hot body, a body that is hotter than Miku's. I don't even think that's possible. In fact, I think the planet will rip in two from all the beauty.

When Rin exhales noisily, it breaks me out of my soon-to-be imagination. "You're the only person who really knows me, Len," she pauses, "I'd like to know you a little better."

Oh… Well, now feel bad. It's true, I do know her better than anyone else, and I sort of hate it. Really, the only reason why I know her is because of these dares Friend A sends me on, and well, I know something about her each time. I bite my bottom lip as I lean back a little and glance to the cloudless sky. "Yeah, I know I suck but," I stare at her, "I'm pretty sure later in our high school years, I'll stop caring about it and hangout with you more. Heck, if I'm not busy we can hangout during summer break or something. Don't worry about it; I'm pretty sure we'll get to know each other soon." I smile at her.

"If Len says it'll be okay, then I believe Len."

Another thing that I like about Rin is how understanding she can be… well, I really wouldn't call it 'understanding' but, I never argued with her or anything. Whatever I say to her, she just listens and agrees with me. I don't know if she's like that to other people, but I'm okay with it. The third-person change of speech kind of gave me chills…

Without thinking, I reach out to her head and ruffled her hair a little, and chuckled. When I stop however, we both look at each other in pure shock and silence. I have never seen Rin have an expression on her face like this before; widened eyes and agape, and I'm pretty sure mirroring the expression, frozen with my hand on her head. I just… _ruffled_ her blond locks, and I'm still touching her hair. This… this is awful. I can't move because I'm so _horrified._

I don't even _want_ to look at the guys.

Luckily, the bell rings, and it shatters me out of my stupor. I retract my hands and thrust them in my pockets one more, and I feel my checks burning. "Err," I choke out. She isn't moving. She isn't saying anything and I feel like I'm going to explode. I try to speak again, "Um, I'm… sorry, err, I gotta go. You uh, you take care of yourself."

Rin is blushing furiously but she still remains unmoving and mute, gaping at me with her dagger-like eyes, which hurts my soul a lot. '_Run_', it says to me, "_Run you fool! She's stabbing me_!'

Listening to my soul, I shoot up from my seat, say goodbye in the smallest voice, and walk away as quickly as possible, looking at the ground. I can't believe that just happened. I let her touch me, that's fine. But I _tussled her hair_. That's like showing a mutual friendship! I hope no one saw that, I _really_ hope no one saw that. Oh man if they did, my reputation is going down the toilet, and my life is over. But what if… what if Miku saw me? Oh crap, my life is so—

…Speaking of, I see her walk beside me with her arms around some jock's buffed steroid arm. I almost trip on my own feet and possibly air when I see her so close to me (we were practically touching shoulders!). Compared to Rin's eyes, Miku's was a pleasant, gentle jade, and if I wasn't so embarrassed I would get lost in them right now. She smiles a little at me and says, "Hi Len," then turns back to her two week boyfriend.

I suddenly stop walking, and watch her from behind (or watch her behind, heh heh). She said… she said hi. She spoke to me? She actually spoke to me!? What is going on? I must be dreaming. No, I'm not dreaming, because she just spoke to me! She said _hi_. And oh man her voice, _her voice_. Oh my gosh oh my gosh _oh my gosh_! My jaw will not close if these amazing things keep happening to me today. The horrid feeling is quickly replaced with giggly happiness. Really, if I didn't care about how silly I would have looked, I would have danced around with glee or ran around campus manically.

"Dude!"

I see Friend A B and C in front of me with faces that almost mirrored Rin's; the only thing they're missing is the blushing. Suddenly, I am reminded of _that_ moment and my merriment is immediately replaced with gloom yet again. Friend A slaps his hands on my shoulders and shakes me. "Dude… _Dude_!"

I didn't want to talk about it. I don't want to remember it. The fact that the question 'what if Miku saw' is now, again, nagging me at the back of my mind and it's going to bother me all day. So, I shrug off Friend A's shoulders, hold out my hand and sternly say, "I want my money."

* * *

School ends, and I feel absolutely miserable. Clearly, my life is over.

My friends are once again in Kaito's class, unsurprisingly mind you, which leaves me with only the option of going home. Near the school entrance, there's a bulletin board with papers of school events that are tacked on and stapled for us students to see. There was one that caught my attention and it fills me with despair instantly. Dramatically, I tear away my gaze from the awful paper that gave me feelings of misery and look to the blazing sun…! Then I look to a couple beside me, who's kissing and getting all touchy with each other, and I sigh.

I'm so lonely.

And with this certain event coming up, I will be reminded over and over and over how lonely I am… Yes, _the_ event of high school.

Prom.

* * *

**A/N: ZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzz**  
**i just want to skip to the part where someone dies but i mustn't!!!**  
**you guys have to go through the boring parts**  
**character development**  
**i know! isn't it horrrible???**  
**btw every fic i write is updated when i get 100 views**. **though i was kinda lazy last week BUT LOOK IT'S HERE**  
**no pressure or anything**

**oh and review please ;_;**  
**;_;**


End file.
